


Discouragement

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [65]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Divination, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury Recovery, Magic, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was taking some more classes with Strange when his hands had gotten most of their flexibility back but still had a rough time of gripping without massive pain. He couldn't hold a fucking pencil just yet without feeling like he'd stabbed himself, but he could grip a book, even if putting pressure on it still hurt like a bitch. So, instead of class, he'd decided to take some easy days off and just keep up trying to work on keeping his mobility up and testing himself... He had to drop the first spell he attempted to call up, seeing the light of it coursing through his damaged hands while a searing fire spread and made him whine and drop it while curling his hands to his chest, “Fuck,” if felt like he'd just taken an injection of Hydrochloric acid straight into his hands, even after he felt like it was spreading its way through his veins.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange
Series: The Devil's in the details [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Discouragement

Peter was taking some more classes with Strange when his hands had gotten most of their flexibility back but still had a rough time of gripping without massive pain. He couldn't hold a fucking pencil just yet without feeling like he'd stabbed himself, but he could grip a book, even if putting pressure on it still hurt like a bitch. So, instead of class, he'd decided to take some easy days off and just keep up trying to work on keeping his mobility up and testing himself... He had to drop the first spell he attempted to call up, seeing the light of it coursing through his damaged hands while a searing fire spread and made him whine and drop it while curling his hands to his chest, “Fuck,” if felt like he'd just taken an injection of Hydrochloric acid straight into his hands, even after he felt like it was spreading its way through his veins.

“Peter,” Strange instantly pulled him away from the line, “It's alright, you need to let yourself heal.”

“Doc, I can't even pull up a simple fucking shield... I've never, felt it draw up like this before. It never moves or acts this way, and it sure as shit never burned like that.”

“You drew up every ounce of power the cosmos willingly offered. By all rights, you should have died pulling that stunt. We're still unsure how you pulled that off. There is always a price, this one just needs more time to heal.”

Peter shook his head, “What if I burned out the wiring doing that? What if I can't do magic any more?” He laughed, “Man, you picked the best choice of Apprentice, huh?”

Strange gave a sad smile and squeezed his shoulder, “I did. Come on, let's have some tea.”

Peter grumbled as he was lead back inside, “I can't do magic anymore,” was whispered in a hollow tone.

“Just because you still need to recover doesn't mean you can't, Peter. But keeping that thought in your head can give you a sense of it being true, even if it's a false truth.”

Peter flexed his hands, wincing when he felt his fingers brush his palm, still caused some pain, before reaching out and wincing at the weight set into his hands. Pressure, pain, but more annoyance than the stabbing when he merely had to cup his hands instead of actually grip the cup. “What happens if I can't?”

Strange frowned as he took a sip of his own tea, “Life goes on.” Peter huffed as he sipped, his fingers twitching against the cup as it grew warm from the tea. “Have you seen her again?”

“Web? No, I don't think so anyway. Had a weird dream, a few of them, when we got back but I haven't gotten teleported or anything like that.”

“What was the dream about?”

“Well, there was basic panic/shock dreams. Um, fear, that it didn't work kinda dreams or that the spell missed dreams. Um, that, like you said, the spell failed... Had one weird one though. Just, random.”

“What was the random one about?”

Peter sipped his tea before smiling, “Just, some old kid thing I guess. A white knight, he was on a horse, one of those beautiful like show worthy ones, armored up and everything. He just, the horse reared up and... screamed as he drew his sword and then I saw the field behind him. It was just, scattered with armor. All of them black armored...”

“Madame Web was once an old tarot reader, long ago. She had a habit of traveling with the circus, but tarot wasn't her true talent. The Knight of Swords is a powerful card. Ambition, fast-thinking, quick to act and a drive to succeed in their task. You were our Knight of Swords, Peter. Without you, my plan may never have worked. That's why she tapped you, she knew you had the best chance of ensuring its success, even if it was merely gathering those more capable than you to do it.”

Peter smirked and shrugged, “Sorry, Doc, I don't really read into divination like that. I mean, statistically-”

Strange rolled his eyes as he sipped his tea and let the kid ramble.


End file.
